Sophie the Otter
Plot While meditating beside a waterfall, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are approached by Fanny Fox and Icarus, with Fanny Fox showing Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara a tune she has just learned to whistle. To their shock, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara find the noise excruciatingly painful due to their enhanced Challenge Islander hearing, and angrily order Fanny Fox to stop. As Fanny Fox apologizes to Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, they soon sense something coming from space. Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation compound in Maple City, Canada, Ruby, Sapphie and Garnet discover that a meteor is heading toward the Earth and will most likely destroy the planet upon impact. Amidst mass panic throughout the Earth, Sophie the Otter and Ash Ketchum rush to intercept the meteor, blasting it with Kamehameha waves, but fail to damage it. The meteor, however, does not hit Earth, instead passing it and exploding in orbit. When the dust clears, a strange building-like spaceship is present on the Earth. An army of armored European soldiers comes out of the ship and declares the Earth to be under the rule of their leader, Lord Demetrius, by order of Lion King Jabari, and terrorize the citizens for laughing at them. Fanny Fox and Florence Fox appear and fight the soldiers, whose eyes appear to be hypersensitive to the sunlight, but Florence Fox is easily subdued and Fanny Fox loses her hat with the four-star Dragon Ball as Demetrius himself appears and takes it. Diana appears and defies Demetrius's henchmen, who reveal their intentions to Terra-freeze the Earth and turn it into their own star cruiser. After his henchmen knock out Fanny Fox, Demetrius reads Ruby's mind and learns about the Dragon Radar, and orders his men to find the remaining six Dragon Balls in one hour. Demetrius's men eventually bring the Dragon Balls back to base and summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. The elderly Demetrius wishes for eternal youth, which is granted, and he launches a pod into space, where it summons dark clouds to cover the sky, blocking out the sunlight, modifying the atmosphere to accommodate Demetrius and his men, the Great Nick Jr. Republic, the land of BabyBus and the Pridelanders, while proving deadly for the human race. Sophie the Otter, still exhausted from her ordeal with the meteor, is found by Kento Koshiba, who gives her and Ash Ketchum some of the Senzu Beans. At Demetrius's base, Fanny Fox resumes her assault against Demetrius's army and the Great Pridelander Federation Army and manages to bring down massive scores of them, only to get injured. Shimajirō Shimano appears and rescues Fanny Fox from death. Demetrius' top men, Joseph, Jayden and Jake appear and engage them in battle. Shimajirō Shimano kills Jake while Jayden smothers Fanny Fox into unconsciousness by draining her energy with his small clone minions, the Medas. But as Jayden moves in to finish Fanny Fox, Shimajirō Shimano throws himself in front of Fanny Fox and takes the blast. They are almost killed by Joseph and Jayden, but Sophie the Otter and Ash Ketchum arrive on the scene in time. Sophie the Otter kills Joseph and Jayden, but Demetrius then enters the fray. Demetrius blasts Ash Ketchum aside and fights Sophie the Otter one on one, easily taking the upper hand despite Sophie the Otter's efforts. However, as Demetrius moves in to finish the seemingly weakened Sophie the Otter with one punch, overcome by her rage at the damage done to the Earth and its inhabitants, Sophie the Otter is able to access a sliver of the Super Saiyan form. With her power boosted, Sophie the Otter easily takes control of the battle and pummels Demetrius, breaking his body armor in the process. To Sophie the Otter's horror, however, Demetrius tears his damaged body armor off and also removing his helmet and revealing that he is actually a Greek Pridelander. As Demetrius grows into a giant, Ms. Shikako Shikano telepathically contacts Sophie the Otter and tells her that Demetrius is Mufasa's last surviving high ranking Greek Lion Guard general who was responsible for Order 66 of 1993 and the Great Air Nomad Genocide of 1993. Ruby and Viktor continue their fight, but with Viktor's increased strength and Ruby's superior speed, neither can best the other. Demetrius eventually grabs Sophie the Otter and starts to crush her, but Shimajirō Shimano, knowing his own weaknesses, intervenes and punches Demetrius's nose. Viktor drops Ruby and grabs Shimajirō Shimano in his hands, preparing to kill him instead. But remembering his sensitive hearing, Shimajirō Shimano plugs his own ears and calls for Sango to start whistling. The noise deafens and weakens Demetrius, especially in his giant form, leaving Shimajirō Shimano to transfer his remaining energy to Sophie the Otter. After Slug blasted away Gohan and destroys his own ship, Ruby powers up with the Kaioken and manages to fly straight through Viktor's stomach, knocking him out. Sophie the Otter then flies into the sky and begins preparing a Spirit Bomb in order to destroy the Terra-freezing pod, but Demetrius gives chase. Immediately, Sophie the Otter fires the Spirit Bomb at Demetrius, hitting him and sending him directly into the Terra-freezing pod which explodes, destroying Demetrius and removing the dark clouds from Earth's atmosphere. In the aftermath, Yajirobe appears and provides everyone with Senzu Beans. At Kame House, Master Roshi, who slept through all the events, wakes up and wishes for something exciting to happen. Release Date by Country: *United States of America: May 15, 2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series